<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steadily, New Companions by Megane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764590">Steadily, New Companions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane'>Megane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Warm Up Short, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Magic, New Allies, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Some Humor, Strangers, Summons &amp; Summoning Meta, Suspicions, Teamwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this bizarre otherworld, Noctis finds trouble but also gains a few more allies for his efforts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steadily, New Companions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis swung his broadsword with both hands, windmilling it as he repelled each blast of magic coming his way. He stabbed the sword down into the ground at his right before jutting his left hand forward. He took a slight step.</p><p>     "Gladio!"</p><p>Fragments of crystal surged from behind him and around his extended arm. They raced forward, slammed together, and immediately took the shape of a person. The strong form twisted a large sword between two crystal hands. Kuja flowed backwards, shooting out bulbs of fire towards the approaching summon. Gladio raced forward unaffected. He swung his sword faster than Kuja had expected. Kuja grunted and flew backwards faster. Noctis watched as Gladio followed. Just as the crystal sword swung upwards, Noctis brought his left hand up quickly and snatched it into a tight fist. There was a flash. Gladio switched into a slender, slightly shorter frame. Ignis struck Kuja's body several times with his daggers. Kuja jerked backwards with each attack. At the end of the combination, Ignis jumped up and dropkicked Kuja in his exposed stomach.</p><p>Kuja retaliated with a wave of Thunder. Noctis inhaled sharply through his nose. He cast his left hand downward with his fingers splayed out and his palm facing the ground. Thunder cracked over Ignis' crystal form, and once it passed, Prompto was on the ground. He snapped the hammer of his gun backwards as he unloaded several shots into Kuja. The crystal gunner rolled to his right. Before he was standing upright, his body broke and fragmented away. Noctis reached his hand up to his heart, and the fragments returned to him. Kuja went limp. He hovered in place, dazed and stunned. Noctis only needed another second to catch his breath. He dismissed the broadsword at his side. He opened his right hand, and a dagger fell against his palm. He drew in a breath and threw it.</p><p>His body turned into energy as it chased after the blade. In a span of seconds, he felt the shape of the dagger's grip once more, and his body began to reform. Before the edge of his dagger could connect with the hovering male, Noctis felt something clash against it. Kuja snapped his head up immediately. He caught Noctis' dagger between his hands, Protect magic flowing fresh between his palms. His eyes flashed with a bright purple power. Noctis frowned deeply. Before anything further could happen, Kuja looked off to his left. Noctis was about to look, but Kuja pulled away from him.</p><p>     "We'll settle this," he promised before getting swallowed up by tendrils of darkness.</p><p>Noctis landed on the floor. A shorter blond with a tail ran forward through the space where Kuja was; his twin daggers were out at his side. He huffed irritably.</p><p>     "He got away <em>again</em>!" he shouted, speaking mostly to himself.</p><p>Noctis lifted his gaze, staring into the iridescent void. He heard footsteps and then—</p><p>     "Hey." Noctis looked down. The blond stared up at him curiously. "Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before other people joined them. Two more warriors, one in full armour with tall horns raising from his helm and another in far more casual wear. Noctis shifted his weight to his left leg and nodded to the brunet that approached.</p><p>     "Nice fur," he said.</p><p>     The brunet raised his brows slightly, caught off guard by the comment before looking away. "Thanks…" he said in a low voice.</p><p>     Zidane, the blond whose name Noctis came to learn, placed his hands behind his head and grinned. "Amazed that you could hold your own against him!"</p><p>     "We came in just in time to see you summon your crystal companions," said the armoured one.</p><p>     Zidane groaned loudly and moved his left hand to pinch his nose between his fingers. "You just had to go and make it cheesy," he grumbled.</p><p>Noctis laughed gently. He looked to Zidane and then to the other two. He noticed the brunet was watching him closely. His eyes were pretty but filled with suspicion. Noctis didn't take it too personally. Considering the kind of place this was… He looked over his shoulder at the swirling spirals of greenish energy. ... It never hurt to be cautious.</p><p>     "This is Warrior of Light, and the serious one's Squall," Zidane introduced.</p><p>     Noctis couldn't help himself. "They both look fairly serious to me."</p><p>     Zidane laughed and moved his right hand to his hips. He gestured with his left. "The one with the scar is Squall."</p><p>     Squall made a noise, half-heartedly rolling his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. "You're the one Bartz mentioned," he said plainly.</p><p>     Before Noctis could respond, Zidane interjected, "Where<em> is</em> he anyway?"</p><p>     Warrior of Light replied with, "He was chasing Tidus last we saw him."</p><p>Zidane frowned. With both hands on his hips now, he ducked his head and stared pensively at the floor. Noctis watched him for a moment before looking to the other two again. He asked,</p><p>     "So… what is all of this? I didn't really get a lot of help from… Bartz, right?" Everyone nodded, even the dejected Zidane. Noctis swayed his weight to his right. "Mind filling me in?"</p><p>     "Might as well," Zidane replied. He lifted his head, and the concentration faded away.</p><p>     "It'd be my honour."</p><p>Warrior of Light sheathed his sword and hooked his shield onto his hip as well. He motioned for Noctis to follow. Noctis raised his brows as he glanced over to Squall. If Noctis had to chance a guess, he assumed that the brunet would be around his age, maybe a year or so at worst. Well, that was his guess. He wasn't exactly the best as this kind of thing. They met gazes, and Noctis didn't get any particular vibes outside of just suspicious. Cautiou". He expected a sort of "Watch yourself" hostility, but whatever it was Squall was feeling was tightly locked away behind his eyes. Noctis looked away and went to Warrior of Light's side. As they walked forward, Warrior of Light began explaining who Chaos and Cosmos were, what their whole purpose in this fight were, and the current pseudo-rescue mission they were on.</p><p>As Warrior of Light talked, Noctis brought his hand to his heart, rubbing over the spot with idle motions. It was a little easier to breathe but not much. He was just glad that magic from the crystal was still working here… wherever this far off place was. He closed his eyes for a moment. He felt reassuring hands lay upon him. When he opened his eyes, the hands were gone, but the support was still there. He was in a strange place in the middle of a dispute far bigger than any of them, and he had to find a crystal to hopefully get his way back home. He pursed his lips.</p><p>He had some new allies now, at least in the majority. Even with among these new faces, he knew he had some familiar spirits always standing at his side.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>